everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: How To Make A Easy World
Making an easy world is sometimes NOT easy. The main reason to make an easy world is for players, who aren't as experienced at playing the game (e.g. difficulty with level types), to be able to complete a level, which then makes more players join your game. Because most of these sections help out a level owner, remember that creating an easy level is the owner's intention, and as such do not look at this guide if you are intending to change someone else's world into an easy world. In short, this guide is for your own worlds only. Don't Implement Hard Levels Whether a level is easy or hard depends on the skill of the player, so the editor would have to nerf a level such that it is easier for the common player. See Guide:How To Create A Hard Level and Guide:How To Create A Easy Level for examples of levels which are hard or easy, respectively. Avoid Hook Jumps Many players can not get past 1 or two Hook Jumps, so making a lot of these would upset a lot of people. If you have to use Hook Jumps, make it so there is a wall for players to "lean upon" after they finished the hook jump. However with the large number of people joining Everybody Edits there are bound to be a lot of people who would not even know the simplest of platforming levels, so decide carefully where you want to place it (preferably in the later part of your world). Jumping Jumping is one of the most common aspects of EE. It's incorporated into many other challenges and puzzle types as well. However, jumping by itself is one of the most simplest, well-known styles for making a world. As such, they are easy from being experienced many times over. Even so, many players have difficulty with jumping as they are generally not only inexperienced in platforming, but are lagging quite a bit, too. Jumping and lag do not work well together. Be aware with lag and make sure it does not annoy people too much. Make it Easy to Reach Make sure that when a player needs to jump a gap, the gap is not big. (not more than 9 blocks' width of a gap, even though the restriction is far more) Avoid One Block Wide Platforms These, coupled with the natural FPS lag in EE, can be quite a nuisance among the players. One-wide platforms, especially those that have large gaps in between them, are difficult to land on by some players, and more players if they're lagging. Try to limit platform width to a minimum of two blocks. Avoid Glitch "Abuse" This means incorporating physics glitches into platforming. While many players know how to do these glitches, even more players won't know how to clear it without a demonstration. As such, glitches are difficult because of lack of experience from some players (especially new ones), so try to create a platformer that doesn't have anything too obscure in it. Safe Spots Safe Spots could be: #Blocks that 'save' you after you failed to do a jump, right below the gap which you had to jump over. #Blocks which prevent you from going back to another part of the world. Regardless, safe spots are very useful in preventing frustration and players from ragequitting. Don't Make Traps Traps are of incredible fun for the editor - especially if a player struggles to get finish the world but fails and has to restart the whole world. However it is incredibly frustrating for the player, escpecially when an unfortunate player just happens to stumble into a trap inconviently placed at the end of the world. Don't Make them Send you Back Don't make traps that send you far back in the world. If the player is near the end, makes a jump, but dosen't make it, He is put in a tube, sending him all the way to the begining. Not much else annoys players than that. Sending players back is discouraged, except in individual levels. Don't Trap the Player Don't make traps that have no way out of it. Traps could be accidental or made on purpose. Always inspect your level for traps / test your level before opening them to the public, if they are accidental. If they are made on purpose, one might as well send players back to the start as trapping the player would result in the player having to quit and join the world again. This usually results in more frustration than sending people back. Either way, both are discouraged. Warnings Don't make your world too easy, or else the more expeirenced players won't stay. Try making it easy at the start, and make it gradually get harder. It's the natural flow in difficulty for worlds in this game as well as many others. However, implementing this is optional, and many people in the community are outstandingly needy and/or impatient and/or lazy.